Better Together
by purplemoss
Summary: Drew's been looking to get Jinder alone for awhile now...


**Disclaimer**: This is set in KAYFABE. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings**: Slash. Dude on dude. G-A-Y.

* * *

Ditching Heath wasn't too hard, especially on a night where he'd faced off against Justin Gabriel. Their match may had been interrupted by a run-in, but Drew had a feeling that the two would finish off their contest another way later that night. With Heath (presumably) safely off with Gabriel, Drew launched into part two of his plan; get Jinder alone.

He found Jinder at the hotel bar, nursing a soda water and scrolling through his phone messages. Drew smirked to himself before plopping down next to the unassuming Jinder. This was going to be easier than he thought...

"Heyyyyyy, Jinder. What's up?"

Jinder nodded in acknowledgment of his stablemate, then shrugged. "Not much, man. Pretty bored."

Drew shot him a charming grin. "Can we hang out tonight then?"

Jinder didn't seem phased. "Oh, yeah, sure. Not much to see here," He waved his phone, sighing.

Drew sidled a little closer. "What is it? No messages from home? Your girly busy?"

Jinder shook Drew's creeping arm off his shoulder. "Dude, you know I don't have a girlfriend right now...it's...uh complicated."

"Well then, how about we have some drinks and see where the night takes us?" Drew was smiling so pretty Jinder was having a hard time looking away.  
_Where the night takes us? What is he playing at?_ Jinder shifted in his bar stool.

Drew ordered some drinks and suddenly his arm was snaked around Jinder again. "C'mon man, it'll be fun! 3MB bonding, man! And we won't have to carry Heath back to the room because it's just us!"

Jinder shrugged and downed a shot. "Alright, let's do this." This time the arm stayed put.

A few drinks later, and the night had taken them to the parking lot behind the hotel. Jinder sat on the concrete ledge of a planter box while Drew leaned against it next to him. Drew had the look of someone who needed to get something off their chest. Jinder decided to indulge him.

"Drew?" Jinder started quietly.

"Yaaah?" Drew slurred slightly, turning his head to him.

"What's this really about?"

"What's what about?"

"This...we never hang out without Heath and it seems like, well, you..."

Drew grinned. "I what?"

Jinder frowned a little. "Well you seem like you..."

Drew stood in front of him and put a hand on Jinder's thigh. "I wanted to get you alone...for once?"

Jinder jumped down. "Drew! How drunk are you?"

"Drunk? Me? Naaaah! That was nothing, you should see me drink for real! Wee bit tipsy maybe?"

Jinder looked at him seriously. "But...why..."

Drew looked him. "Because, man. I kinda have a thing for ya..."

"For me?!"

Drew's grin faded. "Ahh shit, are you not...? I thought the whole 'it's complicated' thing was a cover. I'm sor-"

Jinder cut him off. "No, no, Drew, it's just...me? Are you serious?"

Drew took a quick look to make sure no one was around and pulled Jinder close to him. He whispered hot breath into his ear. "Like a heart attack."

xxx

Their room was one below the top floor. In the elevator, Drew wasted no time attaching himself to Jinder. Jinder felt his face get hot. "If you're fucking with me, I'm gonna kill you..." he whispered to Drew, who was nuzzling at Jinder's neck and murmuring to himself.

Drew pressed his forehead to Jinder's and looked him dead in the eyes. "Would I lie to you?"

The elevator door opened. Jinder pulled away.

xxx

Drew grabbed Jinder's hand and yanked him into their room, slamming the door behind them.

"Now, what do ya say?" Drew said, throwing himself on the bed, then kneeling and removing his jacket and shirt. He tossed his hair back a little. "I told ya I was serious, and now it's yer move."

Jinder wasn't usually shy but Drew's seemingly random forwardness has spooked him a little. He walked slowly to the bed and sat down next to Drew. "Yer move..." Drew repeated.

Jinder grabbed Drew's face with both hands and kissed him hard. Then he dropped his hands and watched for a reaction. His heart pounded. But Drew just smirked again. "Is that all ya got?"

Jinder huffed and pushed Drew down, straddling him. "I got a lot more where that came from." Jinder said, removing his own shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Drew pushed his hips up and grinded against Jinder's denim clad crotch. He fished in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a roll of condoms. He pressed them into Jinder's sweaty hands. "Then hurry and give it to me, man."

The breathy groaning noises Drew was making drove Jinder's confidence and he decided it was time that he took control of the situation. Jinder pressed a hand to Drew's chest to push him down some. Drew responded by desperately shoving his hips up again. Jinder could feel Drew's erection poking him in the hip.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's still my move."

"Aye, but yer taking a bloody lifetime! Get my pants off already!"

Jinder undid Drew's jeans and yanked them down hard. "Bossy, are we?"

Drew rolled his eyes and kicked his jeans the rest of the way off. "Talky, are we?" Jinder's eyes widened as he watched Drew pop the top off a rather large bottle of lube.

"Um, wow...that's..."

Drew got right in Jinder's ear again. "Jinder, man, I wasn't kidding," He looked Jinder in the eyes as he started to palm himself impatiently through his boxers. "Hurry up and give it to me!"

Jinder didn't need anymore prompts.

xxx

Within seconds of Jinder pushing in, Drew had wrapped his legs tight around Jinder's back, driving him in deeper. Jinder gasped. "Drew...not..so..fast."

Drew attacked Jinder's neck with biting kisses. "Jinderrrr," he purred, "just fuck me. Fuck me hard, man, please..."

Jinder took a deep breath and did as he was asked.

"Ohhhhh fuck! That's fucking it!" Jinder was not surprised at how goddamn loud Drew was being, as he pretty much screamed all the time, inside of and outside the ring. He was surprised though, by how much Drew's enthusiasm was turning him on. Drew was writhing like a maniac beneath him and it was all he could do to keep it together as Drew screamed for more.

"I want to fucking ride you," Drew said between moans.

"Drew, when you...talk like that...I'm..." Jinder took more deep breaths.

Drew smirked devilishly and rolled them over so he was on top. "Don't you dare, man. I fucking neeeeed you."

"Mmmmmmhrmfmhmm," Jinder said, as he opened his eyes to the sight of Drew tossing his hair wildly as he bounced up and down on his cock. Jinder suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands, so Drew grabbed them and placed them on his ass.

"Ahhh, Jinder, so good. Fuck."

"Drew, you look so hot, I can't..."

Jinder heard footsteps near their room and froze. Drew kept going, oblivious to everything except what he was feeling in that moment. The door creaked open. Shit.

"Hey guys, I thought ya might like some pizza...WHOA!"

Jinder looked over horrified. How the hell was he going to explain this?

"Ahhh, c'mon man! Get the fuck out Heath!" Drew hollered, still riding Jinder roughly.

Slater just looked at the scene and chuckled. He grinned, nodding in some kind of amazed approval. "Is this new? Or you guys been..." Drew stopped moving only to glare at Heath.

"GET OUT!" Drew and Jinder screamed simultaneously.

Heath headed towards the door. "Alright, alright! Have a good one boys, but it looks like ya already are having one!" The door slammed and Slater walked off laughing to himself.

"Fuucccccccccccck," Jinder let out, mortified.

"Ya, speaking of, can we get back to that now?"

"Of course," Jinder breathed. The fact that he was still deep in his partner wasn't something easy for him to forget, despite Heath walking in on them. He squeezed Drew's hips as a signal for him to move again.

"Don't even worry about Heath, ya just know he's been up to God knows what with Gabriel..." Drew said, panting and tossing his hair. "And, he took the pizza with him too, that bastard!"

Jinder held his breath. "Drew, just, can we..."

Drew ceased the cowboy act and leaned down to kiss Jinder. "Aye, aye, we'll change the topic, I get it. But I wager he's seen it all and then some!"

Jinder nodded and slid his hands down Drew's body. He wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted to give Drew something to remember. He roughly rolled Drew under him so he was on top again, like when they had begun. He grasped Drew and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Drew responded by biting him on the shoulder. Jinder took this as sign to go faster.

Drew screamed his approval. "Oh hell yes...I'm so fucking close, Jinder, oh..."

Jinder could feel Drew beginning to shake as he lost control of his rhythm as well. Drew was biting his lip as not to scream so loud the motel down the road would hear them. Jinder swallowed Drew's finishing yelp with a kiss as he came violently.

"Holy shit," Drew breathed, quietly, for once.

xxx

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Drew said, resting his head on Jinder's chest briefly, his hair falling and tickling Jinder's abs.

Jinder grinned sheepishly. "I don't know! But like Jack Johnson said, it's always better when we're together!"

Drew groaned and pushed Jinder off the bed, blankets and all. "What the hell! Ya ruined it! Ya ruined it, man!" he laughed loudly.

Jinder laughed louder. "Impossible! If even Heath walking in didn't put you off..."

"Touche," Drew said, striding naked towards the bathroom. "But we should do this more often."

Jinder followed Drew into the shower. "We should," he said, pulling Drew in for a kiss, "We definitely should. 3MB ON THREE!"

Drew laughed and pushed Jinder away playfully. "Git."

Jinder pushed him against the tiled wall. "Slut."

"Oh ho ho," Drew chuckled, "Ya don't know the half of it, man."

Jinder pressed himself against Drew's wet body. "You better show me then..."


End file.
